


Between two points

by stonemed



Series: 10 Days Challenge [5]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10 Days Challenge - Day 5: Write a scene in eight sentences in which someone's going through his/her version of "It's a Wonderful Life."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between two points

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- [10 Days Challenge - Day 5: Write a scene in eight sentences in which someone's going through his/her version of "It's a Wonderful Life."]

That bench is like a trampoline and she's about to splash into the world - the wild, wild world where things are solid, sharp and real.

But Cassie doesn't really feel like doing it, drowning again,  _oh wow, just no_  - she's not ready and thinks maybe she never will.

Most of the time, she prefer to stay in her bubble of shiny little lights and dizzy funny things, dreaming to fade away in the air or, like,  _nowhere_  - nowhere is cool, 'cause it's a safe place, you know, none or nothing can hurt you there, it's almost like you don't exist at all – and that's a feeling Cassie both loves and hates.

The truth is, she was given a gift, or maybe a curse: sometimes she sees the future and the pain to come, and it's almost unbearable - even to understand - for her.

So the question is still the same - stay up and lose herself ( _disappear for good, disappear for fucking real_ , echoes' whispering inside her head) or jump back into life?

And this is where it comes - the wind and its revelation, speaking with a voice Cassie'd known from what it seems forever.

  
_(“I care.”)_  
Her feet touch the ground.


End file.
